The New Potter
by The Hogwarts Professers
Summary: The Worst Thing We've Ever Written


The New Potter

Prologue

"Avada Kedarava!"

In that moment, all was quiet.

In that moment, the world was still.

In that moment, Harry Potter met his parents.

"HARRY!" shouted Hagrid as he ran over to the motionless body. There he lay, the boy who had survived the killing curse, but failed to stop it again. His raven black hair lay across his green eyes, and, when Hagrid uncovered his forehead to see the famous scar one more time, he discovered it was gone. As if in death, his greatest gift and greatest curse had been removed, making way for peace. A distraught Ginny pushed through the crowd that was assembling around the empty body.

"What happened!? Where's Harry?!" She stopped when she saw the lifeless body of her beloved, laying upon the black, rotting, grass.

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Hero

The crowd was silent. They stared at Harry's body, as if expecting him to jump up and say, "I'm alive!"

He didn't. Tears streamed down the faces of Hermione and Ron, but Ginny had collapsed, her body racked with sobs, feeling that she had nothing to live for. Voldemort, looking on with a triumphant look, laughed his horrible laugh.

"No one to save you now? Oh dear. I'm so sorry." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Voldemort blasted part of the school, a brick falling onto Ginny's leg. She didn't care; all she could do was peer up at Voldemort, tears covering her entire face. Voldemort used his wand again, this time shooting spells right at Ginny. "Go, be with your beloved," Voldemort said with a tone deep enough you couldn't tell what emotion he felt. The crowd started to back away slowly, seeing that Voldemort had full potential to take another life.

"No," said Ginny, her voice cracking with emotions, "that's not what Harry would want," The crowd was silent. Everyone was holding their breath.

"No. You're wrong, Voldemort. I will save them. " said a voice in the back. Everyone parted as an unlikely hero walked through.

"In honor of my late parents, I challenge you to a wizards duel," said Draco Malfoy "on the Astronomy Tower at midnight tomorrow night."

"I accept," replied the Dark Lord, "prepare to die, my once-faithful servant."

But Draco wasn't done, "You will not harm any person until then, and the winner will be decided when one of us dies. You will also remain on Hogwarts grounds, but you will stay out of the castle until then. "

"Very well," was the only reply.

Amy was the only thing stopping Raven from killing Voldemort herself. Right then. Right there. She couldn't watch Draco die, like so many in the hands of her father. Once everyone else departed, Raven flung herself out of Amy's grasp, and ran, silently sobbing, to the Slytherin common room.

Draco's POV

I was extremely nervous. My once forced master, had killed the boy I thought could be my friend, all those years ago. I was in the Slytherin common room, pacing in front of the fireplace surrounded by green and black tiles. Lighting a fire, the room seemed friendlier, but something still felt wrong. I HAD to apologize to all of Harry's friends.

While walking down to where they were, I came to realize something. I had a chance of becoming the new Harry Potter; the new hero. It was all I wanted from the beginning, but now... all I wanted was them to forgive me. I had been rude to them, and now, begging for forgiveness seemed like my only option.

As a sign of defeat, I hung my head as I walked into the Great Hall. Once stacked with delicious food, the tables now held stacks of bodies. On the staff table lay one I wanted to see. What I didn't see coming was the hug I received when I got there. Looking down, (I was tall compared to some of Harry's friends) I expected to see one of Harry's closer friends, but no. It was a head I didn't recognize, until I smelled a familiar smell. That smell was that of an old friend, who never got a last dance at the Yule Ball. It was one of the smells I smelled, in my sixth year, in that muggy dungeon, standing over the love potion. It was Raven.(perfume, Draco isn't weird enough to go around smelling people)

Raven's POV

I hugged Draco as if the world would end in a few seconds. He let out a gasp, and hugged back. I felt something drip on my head. Looking up, I saw that he was crying.

"Please, don't cry, it wasn't your fault," I finally choked out. He just sobbed into my hair. Due to the fact that the rest of us were somewhat friends, and Draco was despised by all of Harry's friends, we were given some odd looks.

"I-I was so worried" Draco managed to cough out. It was true. He hadn't seen me since the beginning of the battle, and he thought I might have been dead.

"Please, Draco, its okay. You're okay. Please don't cry."

Aria's POV

The death of Harry startled everyone, everyone except me. I always knew that Harry would die, it was bound to happen at some point. I felt bad, but not too bad. Harry was an arrogant brat sometimes, and he teased me constantly. He called me a dork, and a nerd, and this hurt me more than anything, a coward. Gryffindors love to insult people during their rough times, it makes them feel better. The only comfort I had was when I challenged Harry to a duel. He thought he could beat me, how stupid. Everyone knows his signature spell, expelliarmus. That gave me an advantage. I anticipated his every move, from the swish of his wand to the movement of his lips. He got pretty close, but I was ready. Before the word left his lips, I called "Stupido!" He stopped mid-shout, frozen in space and time. I left him there to be discovered by a house elf. It may sound cruel, but I can be cruel sometimes.

I search the tables in the dining hall, I see many people I knew dead, but the only one I'm looking for is Albus. No, not Albus Dumbledore, Albus Pineswallow, my boyfriend. Our relationship has been going on since the beginning of 6th year, which is also known as the great snogging epidemic. It all started with a girl named Lavender and a boy named Ron. Casting aside my memories of walking into the restricted section and witnessing Lavender and Ron doing something I can't describe, I continue to wade through the piles of bodies.

Draco's POV

I didn't care that all of these people were staring at me, hugging this girl like she was my last hope in the world, sobbing onto her like she was a handkerchief. I felt so bad. Like it was MY fault all of this happened. It kind of was, but I didn't need myself to feel any worse. I knew she didn't care, as she hugged me back, letting me cry, soaking her already bloody shirt with my salty tears. After what seemed like hours, I stopped crying, and pulled away. All of her friends watched, and of the ones that had survived, those pathetic excuses I call friends watched too. I expected them to make fun of me, but they didn't. They stood there, silent. I wasn't really paying attention, but I did hear someone say something.

"It's going to be okay. We will get through this, together. We will be together. Always."

It was Raven.

Sasha's POV

I honestly didn't find out Harry was dead until a day later. Hiding in the corner doesn't provide much light to shine on the social quo. Once I found out, I never wanted to leave that corner. Sure, I'm in Slytherin... but I have the right to like Harry. Even if it means being dead too. I thought about it earlier today, but I decided it would be best if I didn't. As much as I wanted to help, I knew I couldn't challenge anyone to a duel.

Gem's POV

Dear Lila,

I've never been much of a fighter, but my attitude about the Battle of Hogwarts surprised even me. I'm not the kind of person who fights by injuring, but I fought well defending the Room of Requirement and the cabinet used to escape. I just support Harry's cause so much that I wanted to help, even if he is a stupid brat who likes making people feel bad. Plus, I'm a muggleborn, and my parents were some of the first that he killed. I wanted to avenge them, as well as all the other muggleborns and muggles that he killed.

Gem

Raven's POV

Right before he had died, Snape told me who my father was.

"The Dark Lord," he had whispered on his last breath.

I said nothing, as he died in my arms. I ran from the place where the only fatherly figure I had died, to where the Dark Lord was murdering people left and right. Not caring that this was my father I was going to hurt, I screamed the first curse that came to mind. "Petrificus Totalus!" My horrid excuse for a father lay on the ground, stiff as a board. I would've killed him right then and there, if he hadn't used the nonverbal counter-curse. I stepped back, only to bump into Harry. We moved, just enough for a spell to come shooting at Harry. There was a flash of green light, and he crumpled on the floor. I watched, horrified as his eyes glazed over and his scar faded away.

Draco's POV

It was the night of my battle with Voldemort, and I was dreading it. I needed to kill him, to avenge all of the people that died at the hands of the Dark Lord. To avenge his parents. To avenge Potter. He and Raven were sitting on the all-too familiar sofa.

Flashback: It was Christmas time, and everyone in Slytherin house had left for the holidays. Everyone, except for himself and Raven. It was Christmas Eve, and they had come back from the feast. Nothing was happening. They were just sitting there. Draco had the sudden urge to kiss her, but refrained from doing so. After a while, he pulled her out of the room, to the Room of Requirement. They walked in, and it was beautiful. There was snow falling from the ceiling, and an endless grove of trees, as if they had walked outside. A single bench sat under an arch, with plants growing around it. Raven walked to the bench. In further inspection, Draco noticed that it was mistletoe. He sat down with her, leaned over... and the flashback ended. As much as he tried, Draco couldn't get the image back into his mind. The similar feeling crept up inside him, as he leant over and kissed her cheek. He couldn't believe he just did that.

Sasha's POV

Midnight came. No sign of Draco in the Slytherin commons, so he must be out there fighting Voldemort. I walked in and set my books on the table and sat down. I felt relieved, I don't know how. Harry was dead. I ran outside, checking to see if his body was still there. Sure enough, and so was Ginny. She had been there all night, and she seemed to be asleep. I crouched by Harry, tipping my head down to see if Ginny was still awake. I gave Harry a quick hug and ran as fast as I could, tripping over a rock and making a big 'CRUSH'. I looked back to see Ginny tilting her head towards me. "Who are you?" She questioned. "I.. Umm, I'm Sasha." I replied. Ginny nodded like she knew me, even though I didn't know her until she became lovers with Harry.

Chapter 2: The Duel

It was time. Time to see whether the Dark Lord could be vanquished forever. The fate of the world was in poor Draco Malfoy's hands. And those of his second, Hermione Granger, the most accomplished witch or wizard in their class. Raven has been disappointed when Draco asked Hermione to be his second, but she understood.

Draco's POV

As he walked up to the astronomy tower with Hermione, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, Raven had understood why he chose Hermione, and she had smiled, but it was a forced smile. He could tell. It was a face he had used too many times in his sixth year. The smile actually looked real, but it was her eyes that gave it away. They usually sparkled that bright emerald green, but their light had gone out. Her face was still bright red from blushing, but that's beside the point. At the tower, he saw the Dark Lord standing with a Death Eater behind him.

Draco dodged spells, shot spells, and was almost killed by spells. But he was still standing. Thinking of all of his friends, he fought hard. Thinking about what he did earlier, to Raven, he fought as hard as he could. There was a fleeting moment where Draco was only a centimeter from death, literally. He shot spells, almost hitting people, but not.

Then, it happened. Not knowing what spell he cast, the Dark Lord fell. Then, he heard Hermione calling his name.

"Draco... you killed him."

"I-I", he stuttered. "What spell did I shoot?"

"Um, the killing curse," Hermione mumbled, barley audible. Draco just stood there. He had done what Harry Potter NEVER would have done. He killed a man. Then, without thinking, he ran. He knew he could apparate, but he didn't. Then, he thought of earlier. Raven had been saying something while he was thinking, but he only just knew what she had said. He had just killed her father. He only stopped running when he bumped into something. That something wrapped their arms around him.

"Draco, what happened?" It was Raven.

"I won," he said, almost breathlessly.

"Y-you killed him?"

Draco just stood there. Slowly, he nodded. He expected her to hurt him, expecting a slap. It never came. Then, she said the unexpected. "Really?!" It was in her voice that she was excited. Draco was surprised. He expected her to be sad, and hate him forever, but she didn't! He felt amazing. He had just killed the father of the girl he loved, and she didn't hate him for it!

Raven's POV

Raven had no idea what happened. They were just sitting there, and then it happened. He just leant over and kissed her. She remembered their fifth year, when Draco had taken her to the room of requirement. He pulled away, almost instantly, his face as red as Weasley's hair. But now, it was past the duel. Draco was running. She stopped him. He had won. You'd think that a person who just murdered your father wouldn't be a hero, but Raven thought otherwise. Voldemort was gone. Forever, this time, too. Then, without thinking, she kissed him. Not wanting this to be weird, I'm skipping part of this scene. She pulled away, and they were both tomatoes. Why did she do that?! That, she couldn't bring herself to answer.

Sasha's POV

I walked back to the Slytherin commons after a nice chat with Ginny. I sat down once again, trying to get some peace. I perked up when I heard the sound of a book closing, and looked to my right. There she was. Pansy Parkingson. "And what are you doing here... Sasha?" She asked with that mocking voice of hers. "Um, this is the Slytherin commons, and I am in Slytherin," I retorted. Pansy went back to her reading, trying to ignore me. I opened my bag and pulled out a knife. As much as I was tempted to, I didn't pull out my wand. I knew it would backfire, like always. I wasn't sure if I was ready to do this, but Potter was dead. What else could come from it? I held the knife high in the air, ready to strike on Pansy. She looked up just as the knife went down. I'm pretty sure it was obvious that murder was going on in the commons, judging by the screams and the blood dripping from Pansy's corpse. Pansy was still alive, so I kept stabbing wherever it seemed to hurt most until she finally lay motionless, cuts and bruises spread across her body, aimed towards her heart.

Gem's POV

Dear Lila

Somehow, Sasha didn't get arrested for murdering Pansy Parkingson. Almost everyone thought it was a rouge Death Eater. I thought so too, but Sasha is my friend and she told me in private. I think I'm the only one who knows, and I'm not telling anyone.

Gem

Sasha's POV

I'm trusting Gem with all my heart now, because if she tells anyone about what I did, I'll be punished severely. I collected all the ingredients and I was off to the Room of Requirement. I hoped it would let me in, since my situation isn't as important as studying for tests, or something like that. I walked to the door and thought 'I need to make a potion'. I guess it was feeling nice today, because it let me in. It had been a tradition in my family that when your secret crush left the school or... Died, you had to find a new one. Well, this time I was going to MAKE them love me back. I wasn't exactly sure who yet, but I thought Draco or Ron would be a good candidate. I put in double the ingredients, so I was sure I could maintain the potion doses. If I were to get someone to fall in love with me, I would have to be sure they didn't fall out of love with me.

Raven's POV

We went back to the Slytherin common room. Sitting on the couch, I was practicing spells, and Draco had his arm around my shoulders. It seemed like hours, just sitting there, being bored. Then, Sasha came in. I didn't see her, but I heard her. She was holding something glass. I had turned my head to the side, and she crept up. She might have been sneaky, but I heard her. Turning my head, I saw three bottles of love potion in her arms.

Sasha's POV

I've always been good at brewing, and spells. It's just that I broke my wand a while ago, and now it's almost useless. It's like that time when Ron broke his, and his just backfired on him. I used to be in the top of my class a few months ago, but then when I saw Harry once, I wasn't looking where I was going and fell, chipping my wand. I finished my brewing and walked out of the Room of Requirement. I went to the Slytherin common room, and saw Raven and Draco there. Now was my chance. If I could just get Draco to drink this, my goal would be achieved. It would be easy yet hard. If Raven saw me, she would kill me for sure for getting close to Draco. So I had to do it while she was looking the other way. I started walking toward them, and she turned around. I was caught red-handed with 3 bottles of love potion in my hands.

Raven's POV

"Sasha, what are you doing with those love potions?" I asked. I could tell my voice sounded dead serious, and creepy, because Sasha took a step back.

"Uhh..." Sasha responded. Raven knew very well what was going on. Draco got up, and left, but neither of the girls cared.

"Accio love potion!" All of the potions came zooming toward Raven, but she caught all of them. "I don't think so." I rushed after Draco, not giving Sasha a second glance.

"What happened? Are you alright?" These were the questions Draco asked Raven once she came in the boys' dorm room.

"I'm fine Draco, trust me."

Sasha's POV

Raven spoke with a voice I knew well. It scared me for some reason, so I started to back away. "Uhh.." I couldn't think of an answer. There was none except the obvious, and I couldn't say that. Even if I didn't say anything, I saw in her eyes she knew what I was trying to do. I lost my chance, because a few seconds later Draco left. All my thoughts were focused to Raven now. I saw her wave her wand... Dangit! All of the potions leapt from my arms, rushing towards Raven. I was so tempted to bring them back, but I knew it wouldn't work. I needed to get my wand fixed... She spoke again, "I don't think so." I knew I had to go with my second option; Ron Weasley. Finally Raven left, and I was left alone again. All of my potions were gone, so I'd have to make more.

I was more fixed on getting my wand fixed first, so I planned out a time to go to Diagon Alley. Problem is, I didn't know when Olivander had his shop open. I guess I'd just go down there later. I decided to see if I could make any use of this wand at all. "Accio book!" I shouted. To my surprise, the book was lifted into the air, and I had complete control over it. I waved my wand to the right, and the spell broke. The book flew off, smashing through the window. I was about to curse, until I saw Ginny come through the door.

Ginny's POV

I heard some noise coming through the Slytherin commons. Because of the battle, the defense mechanisms that guard each house are broken and you can get into any common rooms. I poked my head in to see Sasha and Raven … battling? Draco walked out of the room. "Sasha is insane for trying to get me to love her." So that was what was going on... moments later, Raven walked out of the room, carrying the love potions. Soon after that, I heard glass shattering. I walked in, and Sasha peered back at me. I knew I should be in the Gryffindor commons, but I couldn't bear seeing Harry again. I pulled out a box from my bag and handed it to Sasha. She opened it and revealed a new wand. She looked up at me, then ran over and gave me a hug. Somehow, I felt sad. Flashback: Harry just looked at me, in awe. I had managed to get him a new spellbook, filled with spells we hadn't learned yet. He ran over to me and gave me a hug, and I felt wonderful. I thought that it would be one step closer to our marriage, and one day we would have kids, and be a happy family. One day...

That didn't happen. Sasha hugging me felt just like that time, when all seemed like the world would never end. It reminded me how much I should be in the Gryffindor commons, but I just couldn't.

Hermione's POV

I watch silently and tearfully as Hagrid carries Harry's cold body to the Gryffindor common room. He thunders past the red checkered armchairs that have been torn up and turned repulsive colors. I stare at the one right in front of the fire, the one Harry always sat in.

Flashback: "By trying our new puking pastells you will receive one free purchase at the new joke store we intend to open!" Fred explained, trying to persuade an eager first year to become his test subject.

"Fred you can't d-" I stopped as Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a corner.

"Don't try to stop him Hermione, he'll find a way around you. It's not worth the trouble." Harry whispers

"It's definitely worth the trouble! Remember his last test subject!?"

"You may be a prefect, but just like any other prefect, you'll soon figure out that Fred and George are untamable."

"Leave me alone Harry! I have the power to stop him, and I will!" The people in the commons glanced toward us as my voice raises. I try moving away from Harry, but before I can even move a centimeter George calls out:

"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love, then comes marriage, the comes Har- OW! What the hell was that for, Hermione!?" He ended his verse when I punched him in the nose.

"Oooooh!" The common room choruses as I storm up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

I come out of the flashback, tears racing down my face. I drag myself up the stairs to my old room, feeling no need to do anything else except burrow under the covers and never come out.

Ron's POV

I run through the destroyed corridors, searching for the one person who will be able to comfort me. She has been missing since Draco's duel with the dark lord, which was a day ago. I have searched the room or requirement, the library, and even the forbidden forest (I saw one spider...and ran for my life). Now the only place left to check is the Gryffindor common room. I encounter a torn up fat lady when I get there. I don't know the password, so I just tear her off the wall and leave her screaming bloody murder. I storm the common room, almost going mad looking for her. I search everywhere, until I think of the obvious, the girl's dormitory.

I'm in such a hurry I forget about the defenses the dormitory has. The minute my foot touches the stairs I'm sliding down a steep, slippery ramp. I grit my teeth, and attack the ramp, forgetting that if I fall backward I'll crack my skull open. I finally scale the ramp and emerge into a hallway. I look at the labels on the doors until I come to one marked 7th year girls

I crack open the door and look at each bed until I find one that has not been neatly made. A large lump is at the end, occasionally shaking and shuddering. I tiptoe to the bed and climb up. I climb under the covers, and, in the dim light I see Hermione. Her bushy hair is covered in oil, an awful scent comes from her body, and her face is red. But I'm so relieved that a rogue Death Eater hasn't killed her that I ignore everything and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back, our bodies intertwined, tears streaming down our face, passion revolving around us like the Earth around the Sun. My hands on her waist, her arms around my neck, we stay there, trying to escape the troubles of our world, trying to forget about the friends and family that have died today. In this moment our bodies and minds entwined.

Luna's POV

I rushed through the trees and the bushes, my breath running short. That Death Eater was too fast, and I didn't know why it was here. My best bet was to get back to Hogwarts, and find Harry. He would be able to explain what was happening; why there were so many Death Eaters around. I had seen Ron, and tried to call out to him, but he was busy running from a spider. Well, to be quite honest, I had no idea where I was going. The Death Eater grabbed my blonde ponytail, dragging me to the ground. I reach for my wand, and point it at the Death Eater. I try to recall my past, thinking of what spell can kill them. "Umm... Accio Death Eater!" It does nothing. I'm now trying to struggle, which did nothing in the long run.

I finally am able to get up, and I run faster than I did before. I finally make it out of the woods and dash to the Gryffindor commons.

I stop dead in my tracks. Harry is lying down, as if he was dead. As I lean down, I hear screams from Ron. He's probably getting himself killed again, trying to sneak into the girl's dormitory. I don't think much of it, because while I was gone, Harry got himself killed

Chapter 3: Living With Guilt

As much as everyone wanted to forget, they just couldn't. They knew in their hearts that Draco wasn't suited to be the new Potter, but they didn't want to admit it.

Draco felt proud of himself, and the fame he was starting to earn. He still couldn't get

Harry out of his head, and he felt pangs of guilt for trying to take his place. He knew killing Voldemort was the right thing to do, no doubt about it. Just, something about becoming Harry seemed off. He wasn't sure if it was that he wasn't ready, or if he wasn't skilled enough.

The Funeral

Everyone gathered around the lightning shaped gravestone of Harry Potter and his parents, holding hands. It is an incredibly sad night. Almost everyone was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry's coffin is made of sparkling diamond, as almost everyone in the wizarding world chipped in to buy the beautiful coffin. The proper burial had finally taken place in Godric's Hollow, with the help of Hagrid and Ginny. No one could bring themselves to bring flowers, or anything special, even if it wasn't polite. At the same time, they all held their wands up towards the midnight sky for one last time; in honor of the heroic Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived was finally laid to rest with his family as the sun set on the crowded graveyard. Draco walked out of the cemetery, his head hung low, pretending to mourn the loss. He didn't really care, but he HAD been invited, and it would be rude not to go. The sun had set over what would have been a perfect day, had it not been a funeral.

Draco had been wandering around, searching for something to do. He stumbled upon a knocked-out Luna Lovegood in the main courtyard. No wonder she wasn't at the funeral. He checked for a pulse. She was pale, but she wasn't dead. Draco wondered what happened to her before carrying her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Luna's POV

I left the Gryffindor common room. I had to keep searching for her, but I didn't know where to look. I started with Hogwarts, since it was the nearest place I could find. I checked most places, still no sign. I went out to the main courtyard. I wandered around for a little while, checking behind everything. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark.

I was about to go back inside when something touched my shoulder. I spun around, getting caught in the Death Eater's trap. I felt lightheaded. Before I could pass out, someone shouted some spell, and the Death Eater backed off. I saw one glimpse of the shape, and by that I could tell it was her. I felt the cold, hard ground on my back, and I passed out.

Sasha's POV

I saw Luna out in the courtyard. I didn't help. Why? I don't know. I guess I just felt like it wasn't my job... With my new wand, I couldn't be happier. Flashback: I walked into my dorm room with Rosi Lasenger, my best friend. No one was a better friend, a more appreciative and supportive friend. We crawled into our beds, and fell asleep.

Flashbacks: The next morning, we woke up and got ready for our day. Today, we were to go for our first journey into the Forbidden Forest. I was hyped, ready to fight some spiders. We went out into the forest. Rosi was scared, and she clinged to me most the time. That wasn't a good idea.

Something rustled in the bushes, and Rosi jumped. I felt her hand drag off my shoulder, and I turned to my right. Rosi wasn't there. "Rosi?" I called, worried. I heard a scream from Rosi, and then a female's laugh.

I looked around, and a woman with brown, frizzy hair and a black dress popped out of the bushes. She had her wand pointed at Rosi, and Rosi in her arms. "NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. It was too late. "Wingardium leviosa!" The woman said, as she dropped Rosi off a cliff and into oblivion.

I know all too well who that lady is. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's companions. I ran into her shortly after that, and barely wasn't killed, saved by Harry Potter. That's how my affection started, in our 2nd year.

Aria's POV

I really don't care what anyone else is doing right now. I don't care if Sasha tried to poison Draco with a love potion. Or that Sasha killed Pansy Parkingson. How do I know that? I observed. Sasha had a bloody knife in her pocket, and Pansy Parkingson was found dead. Put the pieces together. A rouge Death Eater would just use the killing curse or torture her to death. If you need more proof, just look at the body. It's so simple a fool could figure it out! Right now I care about one thing. My book. Albus and I are reading in the library. We're having a competition. Who can read the Inheritance trilogy the fastest. And I will win.

Time Lapse

It took a week, with miniscule amounts of food and drink, to finish the Inheritance trilogy. But I won, and that's what matters. Right now I'm in my dorm room, getting ready for Harry's funeral. I have the wicked urge to wear a yellow dress, the opposite of a black dress. I decide that no one can tell me what to wear, so I sit down at my sewing table and whip up what you would call a fashion masterpiece.

Time Lapse

I twirl around in my new dress, the skirts spinning around me. The dress is probably the best I've made in all my years as a fashion designer. The skirt is short, it goes down to my knees. But it isn't tight. The skirt is pleated in so many places, making it go up when I twirl. I wear a pair of bike shorts underneath. The bottom hem has a ring of white lace around it. It has a sweetheart neckline, and short sleeves. I wear a pair of silver sandals and allow my caramel hair to flow down my back. I wear a pair of silver dolphin earrings and a silver heart locket on my neck. I made a daisy chain that is around my head, making my look very summery.

Draco's POV

After I woke up from yet another episode of my recurring nightmare, I realized something. The point of being the new Harry Potter wasn't to be exactly like him, but to take his place in society. By killing Voldemort, I had done that, and now I was free to be who I really was!

"I am Draco Malfoy, the Boy who Killed Voldemort!" I yelled. That was a mistake. I woke everyone in the dormitory, earning me some strange looks the next day.

"No, duh," said a voice from across the room. It was dark and I couldn't tell who it was.

"Now will you shut up and let us go to sleep?"

I did, laying back down silently, and feeling good, now that I knew why I had been feeling proud but off throughout the last week.

Luna's POV

Waking up in the Ravenclaw common room was a shock. I hadn't been there in forever, and it seemed so distant. I couldn't remember what had happened, all I remembered was the figure. I hated myself at that moment for forgetting her name, since for the past month I have been searching for her. Just then, I heard Draco screaming "I am Draco Malfoy, the Boy who Killed Voldemort!" Draco, that was how I ended up here. I saw Sasha walking across the hallway with another handful of love potions.

Sasha's POV

After brewing more love potions, I had to find Ron. I checked more places than you would imagine, and I'm pretty sure I got some strange looks. Luna walked over to me, looking at me as if she was trying to remember something. Her eyes lit up, as she shouted to me, "ROSI!" I was shocked. "Rosi... is dead..." I tried to respond. "She's been dead for years..." I was tripping on my words.

Raven POV

Raven knew about Sasha's family. And about the crush thing. The one thing she didn't know was ..why she was going for Draco. They had been friends, and she had told Sasha she liked Draco. Now... it was kind of obvious, but still. She knew Draco loved her, right? Then, thoughts started pouring into her head. What if Draco just kissed me to get out of an awkward situation? She knew that wasn't true, but she couldn't help but think it.

(O)Draco POV

Morning came, and Draco had to something. He had to tell Raven something. Something important. He grabbed his wand and set off.

He finally set it up in the forest. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as someone who was about to see it

(O)Raven's POV

"Draco! Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Draco! Come on!"

"Ok, we're here." Draco uncovered my eyes, and it was beautiful. The forest was covered in tiny lights.

"It's beautiful." Turing around, I saw Draco standing there sheepishly.

"I'm about to say something crazy, and something I should have done years ago. Raven, will you be my girlfriend?"(Oh god I'm so sorry) I was speechless. 'Oh God, what did I do?' Draco thought. Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Raven say the word he had imagined her saying for so long.

"Yes."

(O)Draco's POV

"Yes." That word. The word Draco thought he'd only hear in his dreams. The girl he had loved since the first year, was saying yes to be his girlfriend. What she did next was even more surprising to Draco. She kissed him. He was almost shocked, but that thought ended almost immediately. He was happy. He had never been this happy. Flashback: It was Draco's birthday. He had received a few presents, but he didn't care for them. He just turned thirteen, and the most his rich parents could get him were new Quidditch robes. Then, an owl tapped on his window, breaking his trance. There was a package attached to the owl's leg. He noticed that it was addressed to him. He opened it. The contents happened to be a note and something wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper. He took out the note first, and it read:

Draco,

I hope you are having an amazing birthday. Knowing your parents, I expect my present won't be as great, but I hope you like it anyway.

–Raven Riddle.

Inside the wrapping paper was a ring. It was silver, and incrusted with emeralds on one side, that made out a D, for Draco. He still wore the ring every day, and he planned to never take it off.

(S)Ginny's POV

The sun was shining through the windows in the Gryffindor common room. I was reading on the couch with my old Defense Against the Dark Arts book from my first year. Sometimes I wished Tom Riddle's diary was still wish me, so I wouldn't be so lonely all the time. I knew it was wrong of me to think that, but I was just alone. I tried replicating it, but it never worked. Summoning demons, however, I didn't take any classes on, so how would I know how to summon a demon and put it in a diary? But, the other day, I found a diary where someone responded to my words.

(AF)Amy's POV

So turns out that this is a thing. I guess it isn't much of a surprise, hiding in the dark doesn't allow much in the way of knowledge of current events. Spying, however is a great for learning the secret inner workings of people's private lives. It may not be "honorable" to steal an item from a dead hero, but I really couldn't care less. So when the great Harry Potter fell I decided to take his cloak, not like he had much of a use for it anymore, but I had a reason. Gem, Raven, Aria and Raven hid all in the Astronomy Tower, I couldn't let Draco die, it would break Raven and as much as he denies it we were friends. Even after we watched the Dark Lord draw his last breath I kept the Cloak. Something I'd like to have back.

(G)Gem's POV

Dear Lila,

Horrible news came. On their muggle-killing spree, a Death Eaters killed my parents. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I am going to crawl into bed and cry, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. I don't care about anything right now. Not even Voldemort coming back to life could get me to leave.

Gem

(O)Raven's POV

I looked at Draco. He looked... a mix of worried and relived. He was involuntarily rubbing something on his finger. I looked closer, and it was that ring I gave him on his 13th birthday. Wow... he still wore it.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever taken that off," I said, pointing at the ring. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No." It was barely audible, but still, an answer. An answer to the question that has been running through my head. Does he actually love me? And, as if he read my mind...

"Yes, I have always loved you."

(O)Draco POV

I saw her face, and I knew what was on her mind: 'Does he actually love me?'. I've seen that look before, and I know it too well. I had been wearing that look since I was around 10. This was the year my family stopped showing signs of love towards me. I remember asking my mother that question, and saw her leave, sobbing. I assumed she loved me, but father... I could tell he didn't really care. I remember boarding the train, my first year here, my mother waving (and crying), and my father was wishing me good luck.

Flashback: I waved back to my mother, and searched to find a compartment. I was lucky to find an empty one. I saw a girl looking for a compartment, too. She went to mine. 'Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.' She had brown hair that went down past her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. I must have looked odd, staring at her, so I looked down at my feet, my face heating up.

(O)Raven POV

Flashback: I walked into the compartment, and the first thing I noticed was him. He was handsome for an 11 year old, and I was drawn to his slicked back bleach blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He was looking over at me, his mouth open as in surprise, but it was subtle. He then looked down at his feet, a slight pink dusting his face. 'Hi, I'm Raven Riddle, and you are?' He looked back up, his grey-blue eyes meeting mine. 'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you.' His voice had an air of sophistication, and he seemed happier. He smiled, and I felt my face heat up. Did I just find a crush at this new school within a matter of seconds?

(O)Draco's POV

After what seemed like forever, I finally answered her face's question.

"Yes, I have always loved you."

(G)Gem's POV

Dear Lila,

I know who did it. He has it in for me. I almost killed him twice during the Battle of Hogwarts. He wanted revenge. I will hunt him down. I will kill him. And he will not escape this time, Lila. I know who killed our parents. Clark.

Gem

Chapter 4:

THE CHAPTER WHERE MULTIPLE DISLIKED CHARECTERS DIE HORRIBLE FIERY DEATHS OF PAIN FIRE AND DEATH (and no one is allowed to change or delete this chapter title)

This was what happened. Someone add it in a POV before Sasha's: Clark was in the forbidden forest and then Gem started a fire (fiendfyre) and blamed in on Clark, so he would seem like an idiot.(DEATH AND HUMILIATION!) SO then the forest kinda caught on fire and he died a fiery death no one could EVER erase or replicate...

(AF)(G)Amy's POV

Clark died a horrible fiery death of pain fire and death. It was rather morbidly entertaining. I enjoyed watching it.

Flashback: I'm at the right spot. I know it. Now all there is to do is wait. I know what she'll do. She told me. I didn't come to stop it. I came to watch. That's who I am, a watcher, not a doer.

Time Lapse

Gem arrives at the edge of the clearing I'm waiting in.

"Protego," she whispers. She knows I'm here, and doesn't want me dead. How nice. Then, quiet as a mouse, she whispers something that I can't hear, another incantation. The one for Fiendfyre.

A burst of flame came out of her wand, catching a tree on fire. The fire spreads faster than I could imagine, and I can imagine a lot. As I marvel at it, she just stares blankly into the flames. I know what she's going to do I second before she does. I CAN'T lose Gem. I just CAN'T! No shield can hold me when I'm determined. This one was no different. I fling my arms around her, preventing her from running into the flames. She struggles, but I pull her out of the steadily burning forest. She goes limp, and I leave her. I put the flames out, as the forest is too close to the muggle village, and find Clark's burned body.

I bring the body back to Hogwarts, and announce that the idiotic Death Eater was trying to set the muggle village on fire using Fiendfyre, but instead killed himself and the fire did not touch the village. Gem is staying behind a pillar, looking grateful that I didn't rat her out.

(S)Sasha's POV

Is it strange that Clark's death startled me? I mean, its not that I was friends with him or anything but a death that soon after Harry's was probably a bad omen. Divination class taught me things like that, but I had 't seen it in any of the textbooks. Maybe something different was happening... like maybe Clark was an idiot this whole time! THANK THE LORD GEM!

Well, in my latest trip to Diagon Alley, I bought an owl. I named him Scáth (which is Irish for shadow). The first message I sent was to my brother Sean. He had graduated two years ago and was now working at the Ministry of Magic. My letter read:

Sean,

I hope you are doing well at the Ministry of Magic. I am doing well at Hogwarts, though I wonder who's going to die next. Maybe it's just the fact that Clark was an idiot, but I doubt it... I know something is being hidden.

What have you been up to? I hope you can come to visit soon, I've missed you.

-Sasha

(S)Ginny's POV

I wonder how lonely Sasha was getting. I hadn't visited her in days... But then again, I hadn't visited anyone for days. I was cooped up writing letters to everyone, my parents, brothers. I just felt like I needed to.

That book scared me. I tried writing in it 'Hello' and it responded back with 'Hello'. I opened it again and revealed the words 'I tried to save them'.

'Who did you try to save?'

'Him'

'What is his name?'

'Asriel'

'I tried to save them, but it was too late. She had already taken over his body and had full control.'

What had that meant? And all the colours, too. But, That was all that came from that book. As I tried to get an answer, nobody came. I knew I had to find out about this 'Asriel'. In an angry rage, I shouted "EXPULSO!" and the book exploded in flames.

(G)Gem's POV

Dear Lila,

I did it. It was stupidly easy. Clark is such and idiot. My only regret was that I couldn't see his exact moment of death. Watching it would have killed me, and I didn't want that. Well, now I don't. At the time, I seriously considered it, because then I would be with you and Mum and Dad. I'm not sure why I'm still here, but I physically couldn't run into the flames of the fiendfyre. It was like someone was holding me back. (hint hint Amy) Whoever or whatever saved me, right now, I'm incredibly grateful, but I won't be forever. That's the way my feelings works. Oh why couldn't those doctors save you Lila? If only you could have gotten sick while you were at school?! Than the healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries could have saved you and I wouldn't have to deal with depression!

Gem

(S)Luna's POV

I had thought I had the pieces together, but no. The figure I saw that one night wasn't Rosi, nor were they a female. Now the only thing I had as evidence was a note with nonsensical letters I couldn't make out.

(S) Chara's POV

Can you believe that I broke my wand again? It's not like I can get another, since I may or may not be outlawed from Diagon Alley… But that doesn't matter. My focus has been set on finding Hogwarts so I will be able to get a disguised reputation. Since I put Frisk in that book, I have been able to track him/her back to Hogwarts; but recently my connection was cut off. I'm not sure what happened to them, but that doesn't matter. They are better dead anyway. But I was stranded somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, which I think is close to Hogwarts, but without Frisk, I can't be sure where to go.

Flashback: "Asriel, you have to trust me," I was yelling at the crying lump that was huddled in the corner of my room. "NO!" Asriel sniffled. "ASRIEL, DO. WHAT. I. SAY!" I knelt down by him and instead of a hug, I slapped him. "Asriel, GET OFF THE GROUND AND STICK WITH ME!"

After a few minutes of coaxing, he was finally able to walk with me out of our room in the Leaky Cauldron and outside. "Do it," I said to Asriel as I handed him my wand. "No, I just can't, Chara," and he pushed back my wand. "Fine, I'll do it myself," I wasn't nervous, for as long as Asriel followed our plan, it would be worth it. "Avada Kedavra" I shouted while pointing my wand at myself.

Well, he had done what I wanted. After I died, he resurrected me by sacrificing his body to put my soul into. Sure, he still had a fraction of his, but I was in control. And with the magic Asriel had, I was sure that we could become the new Voldemort. (That would involve killing him, but luckily a boy named Draco killed him for me.)

(A)Aria's POV

I creep silently through the red carpeted hallways, keeping my tail low to the ground. In case you were wondering, I'm in animangus form I see the eye on the door, and I smile, knowing what is to come.

(S)Sasha's POV

Once again I saw Delores Umbridge.


End file.
